Knowing What You Want Is Key
by AngelEddison
Summary: Grissom hurts Sara bad. Catherine and Greg help her to make Grissom feel the pain she does. Set right after Nick's abduction. NOW COMPLETE! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter One**

This week had been one of the hardest she'd had since arriving in Vegas nearly five years ago. Things had been going great, in all aspects. Her 'non-relationship' with a certain Gil Grissom had been going very well lately. They were even flirting a bit again, having fun and being friends they way that they used to. But then Nick was kidnapped and everything changed.

Things had escalated in a matter of minutes. What started as Grissom's polite offer to drive Sara home from the hospital, somehow turned into them rushing to her bedroom, lips locked and clothing falling carelessly to the floor. In one night of heated bliss, everything changed. She had thought that it was going to be for the better, that this was their fresh start. She couldn't have been more wrong, for when she awoke the next morning to a cold bed and no one in sight, all her hope was lost.

Self-consciously pulling on her bathrobe, covering up the body she was now ashamed of, she left her room only to find the rest of her apartment just as vacant. Instantly her heart sunk. Slowing meandering herself to the kitchen she came across a small white slip of paper atop her counter. As her eyes scanned the note, her hands began to shake and her mind and body went into emotional overdrive. Every feeling of hurt and loss coursed through her veins.

_Sara,_

_I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I'll see you later at work._

_Grissom_

Tears flowed from her eyes as she sunk to the floor in a tangled heap. She felt used, abandoned and dirty. She had trusted him with her heart yet again, and again he had broken it. She couldn't be sure how long she sat there with her head on her knees, her tears releasing the pain she felt until all that was left was raw anger.

The rage quickly took hold of her and as if possessed she rose from the kitchen floor and stormed off to her bathroom. Subjecting herself to the hottest shower she could stand and hurriedly getting herself ready for work. Before leaving she retrieved the note from its resting place on the floor and stuffed it into her jeans pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Two**

The first thing she noticed upon her arrival in the lab's car park was Grissom's government issued Denali resting in its normal space by the entrance. After taking a few minutes to gather a tight hold of her emotions, she headed for the doors, swallowing her pain as she went. Not wanting to be seen by any nosy onlookers just yet, she headed straight for the locker room where her attempts at keeping her emotions at bay were quickly faltering. After placing her things in the metal locker with some force, she slammed the door shut and then let her fist come to a painful crash against it.

"Sara?" A voice called from the doorway, filled with concern and surprise at having seen the brunettes loss of control. A voice that was instantly familiar to Sara, the voice of Catherine.

She didn't regard her, instead choosing to collect her things from the bench in shame of being caught in her vulnerable state.

"Are you alright?" The older woman tried again, this time getting Sara to at least look her way.

"I'm fine." Came Sara's grunted reply as she pushed her way past the confused woman and out of the room, leaving her dented locker in her wake.

Arriving in the break room a few minutes later, she came across Warrick and Greg and tried to hide her swelling hand. Before anyone could say anything Catherine came in after Sara, but when she saw the boys, she decided to let it go for the time being. Sara took full advantage and headed straight to the coffee maker to retrieve a much needed, strong cup of the liquid fuel. Catherine, still keeping her eyes trained on the silent Sara, took a seat at the table with the boys.

Greg, being Greg and hopelessly in love with the slender brunette noticed first off that something was wrong with her, and being Greg he felt the need to ask, despite Catherine's warning glare.

"Hey Sar, you alright?"

"I'm FINE Greg." The response came through gritted teeth as she slammed her cup on the counter.

Greg was about to push the issue, but Catherine kicked him under the table and gave him a look that he knew meant to drop it. He was at least smart enough to listen this time, either that or he didn't want to get kicked again.

A few more minutes passed while Greg and Warrick exchanged mindless chit chat and Sara avoided everyone. She elected for a seat on the sofa in the corner instead of joining them all at the table, and Catherine was starting to worry. She kept a close eye on her while they waited for shift to officially start and noticed that although Sara was turning the pages to the magazine in her lap; she wasn't even seeing the pages. Her mind was somewhere else, and this was just a show to ward of prying eyes. At first Catherine was thinking that it was just pent up emotions about Nick's abduction. She knew they were close, but she just as quickly dismissed that thought upon seeing Sara's eyes. They weren't those of someone thinking about a friend, they were those of a woman scorned. She knew that look all too well.

"Hey Boss…again." Warrick commented as Grissom walked in. This was the first shift back to everyone being a team again, but something sure made it feel like they weren't in team mode.

Catherine pulled her thoughts and stare from Sara when Warrick announced Grissom's presence. She picked up before anything else how nervous he looked and how he kept wiping his hands on his pants. Then she noticed how he was avoiding at all costs looking in Sara's general direction. So, being the investigator that she was, she turned back to Sara, to find her still engrossed in not reading her magazine but her posture had tensed since Grissom's arrival and her teeth were absentmindedly grinding in frustration.

"Hey guys. Welcome back to graveyard." Grissom started, but without any real genuine emotion. He sounded like a robot as he spoke. "Okay, Greg, you're with me. We've got a DB out in Henderson." He paused to hand the assignment slip to Greg, who was way too excited about being able to work a DB with the 'Boss-Man.' "Catherine, Warrick, you have an arson on Oakley Street." Handing Catherine the slip, he continued, still not letting his eyes fall upon the broken brunette in the corner. "S-Sara, you're solo on a rape at the Monaco."

Sara angrily huffed and stood up, grabbing the slip from his hand hastily.

"Solo. Why doesn't that surprise me?" The evil glare in her eyes and the hurt tone of her voice left everyone speechless and concerned.

"Sara…" Grissom tried to respond, but was quickly cut off by a death glare emanating from her fiery brown eyes and her venomous words.

"Go to hell Grissom!" Her disgusted words followed her as she left, leaving the entire team, including Grissom in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Three**

At least now Catherine was sure that the cause of Sara's anger and behavior was in fact Grissom, not that it surprised her. Now, she was just concerned about leaving a high-strung, pissed off Sara by herself, especially on a case as sensitive as a rape.

"Greg, Warrick, outside NOW!" She ordered, and after the scene that had just played out, they didn't need to be told twice. They scurried out as fast as humanly possible. One pissed of female in the lab was bad enough, but two. They would stay on the good side for as long as possible.

"Catherine…" Grissom tried, but again got cut off by a death glare. _'What is with these woman, they never let you speak.'_ He thought before the fear wracked his body. Catherine was pissed, he could tell, and a pissed Catherine was not a good Catherine to be around, let alone be the object of her wrath.

"DON'T!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him, and he found himself backing up to avoid it. "Now I don't know what the hell you did to her this time, but I _know_ you did something. Warrick can handle the arson! I'm going with Sara! I don't know if you noticed Gil, but she's a little volatile right now and you sending her to process a rape victim is by far the stupidest thing you could have done! I'm going with Sara! Maybe, just maybe, I can keep her from quitting!" Lab techs were all huddled at their doorways trying to listen as they heard Catherine's screaming throughout the building. Greg and Warrick were standing to the side of the door, fear of the crazed Catherine keeping them from moving in any direction.

Grissom's eyes fled up to meet hers in confusion.

'_Quitting?'_ He thought. He didn't understand. _'Why would Sara quit the lab?'_

"My god Gil! How stupid are you?! Did you really not just see how angry and she is?! And I KNOW you caused it! I wouldn't be surprised at all if she wanted to quit, if for no other reason than to leave your sorry ass behind!" To say that she was disgusted at how dense Gil Grissom would be would be an understatement. Heaving a great sigh of disbelief she turned on her heals and headed to the door, the noise of her approaching casting everyone back into their respective labs and causing Warrick and Greg to strike up a fake conversation. But before exiting, she turned back to the so called genius and added, "Open your eyes Gil."

Once outside of the break room, she fixed Greg and Warrick with annoyed glares, knowing full well how fake their attempt at conversation was. She briefly filled Warrick in on the change of plans, not that he needed to be told, the entire lab knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Four**

"Sara!" Catherine called as she ran through the parking lot. She had just barely made it out in time before Sara left, after her dealing with a dense entomologist, Warrick and gathering her things. But Sara paid her no mind as she kept her hefty pace to her Denali. "Sara, come on! Wait up!" She never realized how heavy her kit and Kevlar vest were until now, as she ran with them in hand in four inch stilettos.

Reluctantly, Sara stopped mid stride and turned impatiently to Catherine who was now only a few yards away.

"What Catherine? I'm busy. I have work to do, a lot of work. In case you didn't hear I'm solo." Sara was actually pleasantly surprised at how harsh her voice was. It was better than breaking down crying, and hell, if it took scaring everyone into leaving her alone to get some peace, harsh words it was.

"Well, for starters, no you're not. I'm going with you." Her retort was meant to be just as crass but with the breathlessness in her lungs and just utter impatience, it didn't nearly so as good.

"No Catherine, you're with Warrick." Catherine suddenly felt like a five year old with the tone in Sara's voice. Shaking that thought free, she carried on.

"No, I switched cases. But don't worry; I'm not pulling rank on this one. You're primary." There was a hint of a smile on Catherine's face as she explained. None however, was on Sara's.

"Why?"

"Well, because, quite frankly I rather enjoyed you telling Grissom to 'go to hell' and the subsequent look on his face." She paused to give Sara a half-hearted smile. "And, because I'm worried about you."

"I'm…" Sara started to defend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're fine. I know. I've heard. But I figure that you didn't just tell off your boss for no reason, so I figure that he screwed up really bad this time to get you that mad. And well, I'm curious."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara's voice was so sad and defeated now, so unlike to cold rashness of a minute ago, and it actually startled Catherine. Sara tried quickly to hide herself by opening the hatch to the SUV and placing her kit inside. Catherine followed suit, placing hers in as well.

"Ah, so he _did_ do something." Catherine chimed triumphantly as Sara turned to her with a very annoyed expression mixed with hurt eyes. "Wow, he really hurt you this time, didn't he?" She asked sympathetically.

"Something like that." Sara whispered before turning to get into the driver's seat. Once Catherine got in, she started the engine and raced away from the lab, and from Grissom Catherine expected, for the measly hours she could.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sara's curiosity won out.

"How did you even switch cases anyway?" Sara knew damn well why Grissom gave her a solo case. It's what he always did to her when he didn't want her talking to someone else, for fear that she would let anything slip about him. She was used to it. It's what he did. He was nothing if not predictable.

"Well it didn't take much. I told Grissom that Warrick could handle the arson alone and that he was stupid and needed to open his eyes." The pride of her encounter with their boss was very clear in her voice.

"yeah, I uh, don't think that will ever happen." Sara mumbled, but Catherine heard it.

"Sara, please tell me what happened." She was about two seconds away from begging.

"I thought things had changed. I was stupid for thinking they ever would, and once again I turned out wrong." The self-loathing in her voice broke Catherine's heart. She didn't even know what happened, but already she wanted to kill Grissom for hurting her.

That's when the little light bulb appeared over Catherine's head and she connected all the dots. She had heard in it Sara's voice and seen it in her eyes, and should have known from Grissom's avoidance.

"Sara? Did you…well, um, did you sleep with him?" She asked it quietly, fixing her gaze on Sara for a sign of any recognition. There it was. She watched as Sara's eyes pooled with tears and her knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. She knew she was right. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew." She sighed, taking in a deep breath she recollected the previous night. "He gave me a ride home from the hospital after seeing Nick. He just looked so upset, like he needed someone to talk to, so I invited him in for coffee, and before I even know what's happening, he's kissing me and telling me that he needs me. Then one thing led to another…" She trailed off, wanting to spare Catherine of the intimate details.

"Okay, so I'm still a little, not a lot, confused. Isn't that a good thing? I mean you two have been doing this stupid little dance with each other for years." She asked, feeling like she's missing that one vital piece of the puzzle she needs to finish it, glue it and hang it on the wall.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Bu then I woke up, alone and found this on my counter." The anger was back as she pulled the small, crumpled note from he pocket and handed it to Catherine.

Catherine's eyes widened as she read the short message and then her own anger rose to the surface.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Sara said disgusted.

"Ugh. That man needs a serious reality slap." Catherine grunted. "You should have seen his face when I told him that he'd better hope that you don't quite. He looked like a lost puppy."

"A _lost_ puppy? No, more like a _relieved_ one." Sara retorted.

"No. Believe me Sara, as ignorant and heartless as Gill Grissom is when it comes to you, there is no denying that he is head over heals in love with you."

"Yeah, okay. He loves me alright. He loves using me as his own personal puppet. And just like one, he always knows exactly which strings to pull to get his way." It was clear that Sara was getting a bit agitated at this point.

"Do you love him?" Catherine asked boldly.

"What?"

"Do you love Grissom? It's a simple question. I mean, you let him into your bed even after all the times he was a complete and utter ass to you. So I'm just curious if you love him."

"I..I…"

"I thought so." Catherine interrupted with a mischievous grin plastered to her face.

When Sara made no move to deny Catherine's assumption, and instead turned a lovely shade of red, she continued on.

"You still want him. You still want to be with him, don't you?"

"I…I don't know…" She replied shakily, but then after letting herself think, she realized that she couldn't deny the truth. No matter how many times her hurt or disappointed her, she would always take him back. Always. "…Yes. God I do. Am I really that hopeless? That even after all the bullshit he's put me through and his latest blunt rejection that I still can't get over him." Self-loathing was back in action again.

"Not hopeless. Just in love." Catherine assured.

"Is there a difference?" Sara chided, making them both laugh.

"Okay, so you want Gil back. And since both you and Gil suck at life when it comes to each other, I'm going to help you get help you do just that." Catherine announced, full of a renewed energy.

"Oh really? And how exactly are you planning on doing that, O Wise One?" Sara teased her, feeling a new freedom from having talked with Catherine.

"Well, Grasshopper, I haven't gotten that far yet. Give me a break; this is all new to me. But, trust me by the end of shift I will have a plan and you two will be living happily ever after in no time." She mocked back.

"Okay Dr. Phil. You have fun with that." She teased again as they pulled up to their crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Five**

The rest of shift went by extraordinarily slow. Sara and Catherine closed their case in record time. As it turned out, the ex-boyfriend of the victim was trying to show her what she was 'missing' and so he raped her. It was a fairly simple case, which was good considering how frazzled Sara's mind frame was. She pretty much avoided everybody except for Catherine. There were a few times where Grissom tried talking to her, but each and every time she had a cold remark to cut him off with or she just plain ignored him and walked right past. She was pissed, and she made sure he knew it.

When his pleading with Sara got him nowhere, he turned to Catherine, but received the same harsh remarks and undeniable avoidance. He knew he was screwed to have both women teaming against him. Though, he really couldn't blame him. He knew he hurt Sara and he could tell that Catherine knew it too.

Towards the end of shift, Sara sat in the layout room, finding it to be a safe place to avoid everyone and finish up the paperwork from her and Catherine's case. Just as she was about to sign her report, she was startled out of her mindless task but Catherine, skipping into the room gleefully, pulling a terrified looking Greg behind her.

"Catherine?" She asked warily, giving Greg a sympathetic smile.

"Sara, my dear, I think that our Greggo here may have given me a great idea." And at Sara's incredulous look in return she added excitedly, "We need to make him jealous!"

"Okay, first, Catherine let go of Greg. You're hurting him, or scaring him at the very least." She ordered, taking in the sight of Catherine's vice-grip hold of Greg's arm.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Greg." Catherine apologized, releasing him.

Behind Catherine's back Greg motioned to Catherine and made the classic motions of saying that she was insane before mouthing the words, 'Thank you' to Sara. Sara smiled and tried desperately to contain her amusement, but one look at Catherine and Sara knew Greg was right. Catherine was, in fact, insane.

"Okay, and second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, right sorry." Catherine quickly shut the door behind them and then moved to the table Sara was seated at and took a seat herself, followed cautiously by Greg. "Okay, so I walked into the break room and the boys were talking about how stupid Grissom is and Greg here said, _'He needs to see that she won't wait around for him forever, that she has every man in this lab and in this city pining for her. Maybe then he'll come to his senses and do something right for a change.'_ So I took what Greg said and devised a plan."

Sara quickly looked to Greg appreciatively, in awe of his words, even if she was hearing them through Catherine. He blushed and gave her a light shrug before they both turned in fear to Catherine.

"So, Greg, you're going to ask Sara out."

"WHAT!?" They both sounded.

"Oh shush. And Sara you'll say yes."

"No!" Sara yelled.

"It's not a real date. Greg you'll ask her out, in the lab, with Grissom there and Sara you'll say yes with Grissom there. The we'll get you something sexy to wear, because I know you own nothing that could be classified as 'sexy.'" Then she paused to look Greg over and notice his very 'Greg' attire. "Greg, do you own anything remotely…normal?"

"Contrary to what you may think Catherine, I actually have a whole wardrobe of nice clothes. I just don't wear them." He replied defensively, sharing a look with Sara who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Okay, well dress to impress. We'll set it up at a nice but common restaurant. Greg you'll come here to pick her up so that Grissom can see her…with you. Then I'll force him to take me out to dinner, which won't be hard given how afraid of me he is right now. But I'll bring him to the same restaurant so he can see you supposedly 'moving on' or whatever and before you know it he'll be at your feet begging for forgiveness and another chance." She explained very smugly as Greg and Sara stared at her skeptically. Sara was the first to really let the plan rationalize in her head.

"As much as I _really_ hate to admit it, I think you might be right. Or at least on the right track. I doubt he'll come crawling back as you say, but making him feel the smallest amount of the pain he's inflicted in me could be worth it." Sara admitted.

"Of course I'm right. And so are you. He deserves to know the hurt he puts you through." Catherine agreed.

"Wait. Wait. Wait! I can see what you get out of this Sara. Hell, I can even see what Catherine's getting out of this, but what about me? What do I get?" Greg complained.

"You're right. Hmm. Well Greg, what do you want?" Catherine asked, causing Greg to get a knowing smile to spread on his face.

"WAIT! No, Gregory Sanders, I will NOT sleep with you." Sara interjected before he could make the request.

"Go and ruin all of my fun why don't you? Jeez. Okay, I'll settle for a kiss." As he let the words fall, he puckered up his lips in a kissing motion.

"What?! No way chump. Not going to happen." Sara replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually that wouldn't be _such_ a bad thing." Catherine added, deep in thought.

"Hey! Standing right here. You don't have to make it sound so bad to kiss me!" Greg exclaimed.

"Catherine?" Sara asked, when she didn't elaborate on her prior comment.

"Well, just think about it Sara. What would make Grissom see the light more than watching you playing tonsil hockey with another man? With Greg of all people! It would be the nail in his coffin."

"I don't know Cath. Make him jealous, sure, but I don't want to hurt him." She replied sadly.

"Sara, reach into your left pocket and pull out that note that I know is still in there, read it, remember it, remember all of it, and then tell me that you don't want to hurt him just as much as he hurt you." Catherine encouraged her softly.

After a few moments of silence and Sara effectively averting her eyes and absently rubbing the note in her pocket, Catherine knew she was right. Greg sat there next to Sara and could see how much pain she was in. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and comfort her, and then beat the shit out of Grissom for causing it. The details were still unclear to him as Sara, Catherine and Grissom were all keeping closed lip on the events that led to Sara's pain, but none the less he knew that Grissom had hurt his best friend and that could be punishable by death in his book.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Six**

Ten minutes after formulating the plan in the layout room, Sara and Catherine retreated to the locker room where Greg had already reported. Warrick and Grissom were already there and getting ready to leave for the day. Both women ignored Grissom's presence and instead opted to talk about their case as they opened and rummaged through their lockers.

"Hey Sara?" Greg asked, trying to ask nervous, making all eyes turn to him.

"Yeah Greggo?" Sara answered cherrfully.

'_Greggo?'_ Grissom thought, slightly disgusted.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe tonight, since we both the night off, that maybe I could take you out." He asked, acting shy, like he was truly afraid she would say no. Now everyone was staring at him and Sara and once he caught sight of Grissom's clenched teeth he went in for the kill. "You know, um, like on a date."

Grissom's face turned beat red as he stared down Greg and waited anxiously for her response. Turning slightly to see Grissom, Sara swallowed hard and reached into her pocket to finger the note there, gaining her courage. Giving Grissom one last parting glance, she turned back to smile at Greg.

"You know what Greg? I would love to go out with you. Can you pick me up here at around seven?"

"Seven it is." Greg said excitedly as he walked past Grissom's death stare to give Sara a chaste kiss on her cheek before exiting.

"Umm, Sara? Do you realize that you just agreed to go on a date…with Greg…like a real, actual, walk you to your door, pucker up kiss me kind of date?" Warrick asked in complete shock and slight disgust, but when he looked at Catherine he knew she had something to do with it and that she'd explain later.

Warrick's question was making Grissom's blood boil and Sara could tell. Taking another moment to gain her courage, she took a shot below the belt and answered.

"I know Warrick. And who knows, maybe I'll even invite him in for coffee. It's not like there's anything holding me back. Greg's a good guy. At least he knows what he wants and isn't afraid to go after it."

Warrick wasn't stupid, after hearing the blow-up at the start of shift and the tension that filled the walls of the lab the rest of the day, he knew damn well that her answer had been directed with daggers at Grissom. Surprisingly, he was actually very proud of her for that and decided to play along.

"Alright, well in that case good for you. You deserve someone that can make you happy. I'm sure Greg will show you a wonderful time. Have fun." To complete the mask of sincerity, he pulled her into a light hug. "Alright, well I'm off to visit Nicky."

"Tell him I love him." Sara shouted at Warrick's retreating form. Grabbing her things, she too headed out, walking right past Grissom.

"I'll be there." Catherine answered with a bright smile as she watched Grissom watch Sara leave without even glancing in his direction. "So, since you're obviously dateless, and well, I'm a single mom who works 24/7, I'm obviously dateless tonight too, what do you say I let you treat me to dinner?" Catherine suggested, trying to suppress the evil smile from her face.

"I think I'm just going to go home Cath." He sulked, pulling the rest of his things from his locker.

"And do what? Wallow in self-pity because you drove her into the arms of another man? Pine over the fact that she's out on a date with Greg and not you?" She mocked, genuinely annoyed.

"Catherine…" But again, he got shut down.

"Seriously Grissom, what the hell did you expect? She loves you, God knows she does, but there's only so much a girl can take. She's sick of you using her like some old toy that you can play with when it conveniences you and throw away when you get scared. She's not a toy Gil, she's human, and she has feelings. And if you ever expect her to give you another chance after what you did to her, you're going to need to know exactly what it is that you want and what you're willing to do to get it. She's not going to be one of your experiments anymore Gil." She lectured him seriously.

"What?" He retorted with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Yes Grissom, that is how you treat her. My god Gil, do you even realize how many times she gets asked out a week? Never mind Greg, every guy in this damn lab has a thing for her, not to mention David from the ME's office and the countless police officers and paramedics who approach her with offers." Seeing the pain and anger in his eyes, she knew she was finally getting somewhere so she continued. "But do you know how many times she's said 'yes?" He shook his head sadly. "Once, Hank and he cheated on her. One person in all five years she's been here. There's a running collection to who ever can get her to actually go on a date here. Did you know that?"

"No." He answered softly.

"There is. Last I heard the pot was upwards of two grand. She always turns them down. And do you know why?" She asked him like he was now the five year old.

"No."

"Because Gil, she's in love with you. You're the only one she wants. Even after all the bullshit and the pain, she still wants to be with you. The one time she did go out with someone else, as soon as you found out, you exiled her. You treated her like shit for months, and she still put up with you. She still stayed. But you're too stupid and won't pull your head out of your ass to see what's right in front of you. To see what's been right in front of you since she moved here."

"It's complicated Catherine." He said defensively.

"And here I thought you loved a challenge." Placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly she added, "Think about it Gil. Do you really want to lose the best thing ever to happen to you?" And with that she walked to the door. "I'll meet you here at seven for dinner!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Seven**

As planned, Catherine and Sara met an hour after leaving the lab at the mall to find something 'sexy' for Sara to wear on her 'date' with Greg. Sara, by sheer coincidence, was walking outside of Victoria's secret while waiting for Catherine to arrive when her phone rang.

"Sidle." She answered, consequently stopping front of the store to talk.

"Hey, I'm here. Where are you?" Catherine asked.

"Umm." Sara said looking across from where she was standing with her back to the provocative store. "Across from Hollister."

"Okay, stay there, I'll be there in a minute." Catherine directed before hanging up.

Sara still didn't realize where she was waiting as she leaned on the second floor banister.

"Yeah, Hollister my ass!" Catherine yelled, laughing all the while as she took in the very naughty but nice displays in the windows.

"What?" Sara asked confused as she turned to face where Catherine's voice had come from, and upon doing that seeing the store. "…oh…"

"Have something planned for Greg that I don't know about?" She teased.

"Well, that depends. I can get a pole if you can teach me how to use it." She dished back.

"Oh I would pay to see that!" They both laughed and joked as they made their way into the different stores.

Sara wasn't one for shopping at all, especially for clothes, and more specifically dresses that she'll wear once. And shopping with a fashion whore like Catherine just made the experience even worse.

Finally after every store possible and trying on hundreds of dresses and outfits, Catherine gasped. Sara walked out from the dressing room feeling more than a little exposed.

"That's the one!" Catherine practically shrieked, getting the attention of several patrons, many of them then gawking at the sight of Sara.

"I don't know Cath. I don't think my shower has ever even seen this much of me." Sara said sarcastically as she looked at the very revealing dress.

"Well I don't know about your shower, but Grissom sure has. I think that dress will definitely make him squirm." Catherine retorted laughing at the thought.

"Yeah, and Greg." Sara reminded, not amused at all by that factor.

"Oh come on! Greg's seen you naked too!"

"It was a decontamination shower. Jeez, you make me sound like the office slut!"

"Oh shut up and buy the damn dress!" Catherine demanded. "Besides, Veronica from days already has the office slut title."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Eight**

After paying for the lack of dress, both Sara and Catherine went to their respective homes to get some much needed sleep with the agreement to meet back at the lab at six so that Catherine could help Sara get ready. Sara was hardly able to sleep. She couldn't help but to remember how less than twenty four hours ago she had shared that bed with Grissom. His scent still remained on her sheets and it was driving her crazy.

Finally the time came for her to leave for the lab and she was grateful for it. Her apartment was haunting her and if she stayed there any longer she was going to have a break down. As she approached the lab she was starting to feel more nervous and guilty than she'd let herself all day. Placing her duffle bag with all her things and the dress in it on the break room table, she moved over to the coffee pot to make another much needed cup of the liquid sleep. Well, after getting no sleep, it was going to be as good as it would get. With her back turned to the door, she assumed that it was Catherine entering the room when she heard it open and someone come in.

"Finally. I don't think I'd be able to pull off that dress without your hellllp…" She joked as she turned around to find herself face to face with a very disheveled Grissom and not a perky Catherine. "Uh, sorry. I thought you were Catherine." She said shyly and as much as her mind was telling her to, she couldn't turn her gaze away from Grissom's icy blue stare.

"Sara…I…" He started but was quickly interrupted once again by Catherine yelling out Sara's name down the hallway.

"I'm in here!" Sara yelled back, feeling even guiltier when she saw the sadness and regret in Grissom's eyes.

"Hey there you are! Are you ready?" Catherine asked, poking her head into the room and instantly seeing the tension in the room.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right there." She answered glumly, shifting her gaze back and forth between Catherine's weak, sympathetic smile and Grissom's sullen face.

"Okay, I'll be in the locker room." And then she left, leaving Sara again alone with the man that broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Grissom, I have to go." If the situation could have gotten any more awkward, it would have.

"Right…Yeah…Umm…You've got to get ready…for your…uh…date." His voice was so sad she wanted to just grab him up and comfort him, but then she remembered that he was the one who left. He brought this on himself. She gave him a weak smile and a nod before grabbing her bag and coffee.

"Goodbye Grissom." She said quietly before leaving to find Catherine.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Nine**

Finding Catherine in the locker room heating up a curling iron, just as she'd said, Sara couldn't help but think of Grissom and the sorrow that she saw in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room.

"I don't know about this Cath."

"Sara, you need to do this. You need to stop worrying about Gil Grissom and start worrying about yourself. Because until you can do that, you're always going to be a puppet to him."

"I know, and you're right. But I just hate seeing him so…so…"

"Heartbroken?" Catherine finished for her.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Don't worry. I told him what he needs to do if he doesn't want to lose you." Catherine explained to her as Sara took a seat on the bench and she started fiddling with her hair.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Her curiosity was peeked as to that particular conversation.

"I told him that he needs to figure out exactly what he wants and what he'll do to get it."

"Great! Catherine, this is Grissom we're talking about. God, I might as well marry Greg now."

"Oh and I told him about the Sara Sidle Date pot." Catherine added with a giggle.

"You didn't!" She asked in disbelief. "Oh god."

"I did. He didn't even know that it existed, never mind that guys actually asked you out. Come to think of it, hey, maybe he thinks you have cooties!" Catherine teased, making them both laugh like school girls.

"Great, we'll have to have Lindsey give him a cootie shot." Sara quipped.

Within a half hour, Catherine had done the impossible. She transformed CSI Sidle into Sexy Sara Sidle. She had done Sara's hair, nothing to fancy, just some light curls. Her makeup, again nothing over the top, just enough to accent her features and then helped her get dressed.

The dress seemed as if it had lost even more material now that she was wearing it properly and was wearing high heels. Not to mention just having her hair and face dolled up with it. The satin red dress hugged her curves at all the right places, a thin red strap wrapped around her neck, holding the material to her body. Following down the lines of the straps, the ultimately low cut, v-neck definitely claimed attention with the amount of cleavage it offered. The thin material clung to her skin until reaching her waist where it hung freely to just above her knee line. Her dangerously long legs were accented by the red strappy heels on her feet. The entire back of the dress was open, exposing Sara's milky skin, and dark bruises at either side of her waist, in the perfect shape of a certain entomologist's hands, and moving further up, a large purple hickey donned the side of her neck by her collar bone. Catherine couldn't suppress her laughter at the sight.

"What?" Sara asked in terror as she turned back around to face Catherine. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No, no. I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." Catherine said, trying desperately to stifle her amusement. "It's just, um, well, you…and Grissom…you really had a…" She paused to clear her throat "…uh…fun…night together, huh?" She couldn't contain it any longer and began laughing again, the thought of Grissom being so vigorous as to leave bruises was too much to handle.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sara asked confused, she was pretty sure that they had been talking about the dress before Catherine's outburst of laughter. "You already know what happened between us Catherine."

"Yes. _I_ do. But do you really want everyone else to?" She asked, adding to her giggle fit.

"What? No. Why would they…" She started panicking and Catherine cut her off.

"Breathe honey. Breathe." When she got Sara to calm down a little she explained. "You've been marked. Gil branded you." Sara still looked confused, so she resorted to the whole talking to a five year old thing again. "You've got a hickey, and a pretty impressive one I must say, and you've got Gil's hand prints bruised into your hips." She explained with an elated grin.

"Oh. My. God. What am I going to do?" Sara asked frantically as she took the mirror to examine her battle scars.

"Well, you're going to breathe, and I'm going to fix it." She assured, taking out some more makeup. As she began to cover up the hickey, she started laughing again. "That must have been some good sex to leave marks this bad."

"You. Have. No. Idea." Sara said, accenting each word, making them both laugh. "I'm telling you Cath, the man may be obsessed with bugs and crime scenes, but his attention to details far exceeds his career." The laughter grew as Sara sighed dreamily.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Ten**

It took about twenty minutes to successfully cover Sara's Grissom brandings, but she was able to do it. It took a lot of make-up and clever know-how, but they managed. After Catherine got ready herself for her dinner with Grissom, they emerged from the locker room and headed to the break room. Lab techs watched on in awe at the two sexy women walking the corridors. When they finally reached their destination, what they found they had hoped to avoid for a few more minutes. Greg and Grissom were both sitting uncomfortably at the table, each finding their hands very interesting as they waited for their respective dates. Greg kind of resembled a seventeen year old boy sitting on his date's couch being stared down by the girl's father and awaiting the infamous question of _'What are your intentions with my daughter?'_ It was actually quite adorable, where as Grissom just looked like he was about to jump out of his skin and kill Greg.

"A little weird don't you think?" Catherine asked from outside the door as she and Sara both looked in.

"What?" Sara replied, the sight on the other side of door making her heart sink.

"That both men sitting at that table are in love with you."

Taking a deep breath, Catherine pushed the door open, breaking the eerie silence in the room. Both men rose instantly at her presence. Then she stepped to the side to let the 'new' Sara Sidle step in. Both men's jaws dropped at her absolute beauty and choice of outfit.

"Wow. Sara, you look…wow." Greg stammered as he blatantly checked her out.

"Thanks Greg. I think." She replied self-consciously as her cheeks blushed to match the red of her dress. She looked briefly at Grissom, giving him a rueful smile filled with her guilt and hurt.

"Shall we go?" Greg asked, interrupting her moment of silent conversation with Grissom, extending his arm out to her for the taking.

"Yeah." She answered quietly, taking the proffered arm, but never letting her gaze fall from Grissom's.

Reluctantly she broke the spell and turned away, walking arm in arm with Greg to the exit. And with every step she took, Grissom's heart broke further.

"Just remember Gil, the ball is still in your court. Essentially, it always has been." Catherine said as they watched Greg lead Sara down the hall, laughing the entire way. "Now come on, I'm hungry and you're buying." She added, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Knowing What You Want Is Key-**

**Chapter Eleven**

About twenty minutes after departing from the lab, Sara and Greg were taking their seats at their reserved table while Grissom pulled up outside the restaurant.

"So, Greg, what are you going to do with your winnings?" Sara asked casually as the waiter poured them each a glass of fine wine.

"Winnings?" He asked confused, taking the proffered menu while Sara took hers.

"Yeah, I believe Catherine said the pot is well over two G's now." And at his shifting nervously in his seat she laughed. "It's okay Greg, I've known about the bet for a while now."

"Sorry Sar." She said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I actually find it kind of flattering. I figured though that if I ever did go on a date with someone, the least they could do is tell me how they were going to spend their hard earned money."

"I, uh, well. I was given the money this morning before leaving the lab. Warrick was my witness to you actually saying yes, even if it was staged. So I am spending my winnings by treating you, my lovely Sara, to a nice meal, and then I don't know what I'll do with the rest. I'll pay you for your dress. I imagine that shopping with Catherine couldn't have been cheap."

"Well, thank you that's sweet. Take the rest and just have fun with it. You deserve it Greg. You're a good guy to help me like this."

"Eh, I'm just glad I could. I mean it when I say that you deserve the best Sara. You're beautiful, smart, funny. You give me a run for my money that's for sure. Grissom is blind if he can't see that."

"Thanks Greg. For everything."

Outside, Grissom pulled up to the valet parking and paused.

"Cath, this is a little fancy, don't you think?" He grunted, putting the car into 'park.'

"Nope and besides I think it will be the perfect place for you to sit and think about what you want." She retorted, scurrying from the car so he wouldn't see her devilish grin.

Reluctantly, Grissom followed her out of the car and into the restaurant. Once inside, Catherine gave her name, and the hostess gave her a knowing smile as she showed them to their table. Instantly upon arriving at the table Grissom noticed the tall, beautiful brunette who held his heart, sitting a mere three tables away.

"Catherine!" He whispered angrily, motioning to the other couple.

"Oh, hey. Look who's here. What a coincidence. Should we go and say hello?" Catherine said in mock-surprise.

"Catherine." He warned, causing her smile to just grow.

"Oh you're right. They probably want to be alone."

"I'm leaving." He growled.

"No! Gil Grissom you are going to sit down and enjoy a meal with your friend and watch and see what you are letting get away!" She ordered, just as angry as he was.

"Believe me I know." He said glumly.

"Yeah, I know you do. I saw the proof of that all over her body." She joked as she sipped at her water.

"What?" He asked just as confused as Sara had been when she told her. He hadn't been completely sure whether or not Catherine knew of his and Sara's night together. She knew he had hurt her, he knew that, but until now he thought Sara would have kept it to herself.

"Gil. Come on. Do I look stupid? She has whisker burn all over her body, a hickey bigger than Ecklie's ego on her neck, and some pretty distinct bruising that I bet would match your hand prints around her waist." She explained exasperated, and then smiled as he turned the same shade of red as Sara's dress.

"So you know." He was desperately trying to avert his eyes from both her and the woman three tables down.

"Yeah, I know. And I must give her credit because I don't think I could ever still love someone if they did that to me. You really hurt her Gil. A mean, a note? A god damn note! And yet, she's still madly in love with you."

"If she still loved me, she wouldn't be on a date with Greg." He said bitterly a few moments later. He had been so focused on the drink in his hands that he hadn't noticed anyone leaving or approaching.

"Well, at least with Greg I don't have to worry about waking up alone to find a heartbreaking note after I share myself, my bed with him." Came Sara's teary voice across the table from him.

When he looked up, stunned, Catherine was no longer there, she was off dancing with Greg, but Sara was, tears in her eyes as turned away.

"Sara wait!" He yelled after her, not caring anymore about disrupting any of the other patrons in the large room. But she kept walking. He finally caught up to her on the dance floor, with Greg and Catherine only a few feet away. "Sara, please!" He begged, catching hold of her arm and spinning her around to face him, revealing the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks. Greg and Catherine were both watching, frozen to their spots, but ready to intervene if need be.

"What! What Grissom! What do you want! You want to humiliate me some more? Want to stick another dagger to my heart? Or do you just want to fuck me again and leave?" She yelled angrily as she cried. Now, almost everyone in the room were transfixed by the couple on the dance floor. Greg, at hearing Sara's outburst and subsequent confession as to what had happened between, clenched his fists and was about to hit Grissom for himself but Catherine held him back.

"No Greg. They need to do this on their own." Catherine warned him quietly.

"Sara, no. I…I…" Grissom started, but he was unsure of what to say or do as he inched closer to her.

"What Grissom! What the hell do you want!" She shouted.

"I want you damn it!" He shouted back, making her flinch, as did Catherine and Greg. "Damn it Sara! That's all I've wanted since that first time I saw you!" Letting his voice drop a little softer. "I want you Sara, all of you. Your heart, your mind, your body. I want to hold you in my arms while you sleep. I want to kiss you in the rain. I want to watch the sun set with you. I want to lay in front of the fireplace playing Trivial Pursuit. I want to kiss the smile from your face when you win. I want to put your toothbrush next to mine. I want to eat frosted flakes together while we read the newest forensic journal. I want to be there to chase away your nightmares after a hard case. I want to tell you how much I love you, but how the thought of how much scares me into doing stupid things and hurting you. I want to curl up with you on the couch and just pick your brain for hours, or do the newest crossword. I want to fill my fridge with all that weird vegetarian food you like because it makes you happy. I just want to make you happy. God Sara, I want to stop hurting you. I want to not be so afraid of my feelings anymore so that I can give you the life that you deserve. I love you Sara Sidle and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." As he spoke, his own tears began to fall and everyone listened intently to his speech. Around the trivial pursuit comment, he had taken her hands gently in his as she cried.

Sniffling back her tears and taking a slow shaky breath, she took a tentative step forward and spoke.

"So take what you want Grissom. I've been right here all along." Her voice was soft and raspy as she fought back her sobs.

"Sara, I'm sorr…" He was silenced almost immediately by her finger to his lips.

"If you mean what you say, if you want me Grissom, than prove it. Shut up and kiss me." She commanded with the faintest of smiles, causing everyone else to smile lightly as they waited anxiously. They were like little kids watching in amazement at a fireworks display, including the 'oohs and ahs.' Knowing that Grissom was such a private person, she knew this would be the ultimate test of his words. Kissing her in public, with all of these people watching keenly, would prove to her if he was truly willing to do what it takes to be with her. "Come on Grissom. Right here, right now. For all these people whose dinner's we've interrupted. I'm sure they'd all like to see a happy ending." She goaded as she glanced around the room, motioning to all of the people with foolish smiles and eyes that were glued to them. By the time she turned back to Grissom, a middle aged, full-bodied, obnoxious woman stood up and yelled.

"Come on honey, we're waiting! Kiss the poor girl!"

"Yeah, kiss her!" Catherine yelled out, which started the endless chant of 'kiss her' from the many nosy patrons and Greg.

The entire place was in sync, leading him on. After looking around shyly a bright red blush forming on his cheek at his surroundings, he realized what Sara was doing. This was a test of his commitment, and he wasn't going to fail this time. Stepping forward so that their bodies were grazing each other, he cupped his hands on either side of her face and staring deep into her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. The moment their lips met, the room went into chaos as they cheered and clapped, but for the two engaged in the kiss, they were suddenly the only ones in the room, and time stood still for them. What started as just a simple kiss, filled with love, quickly erupted into something far deeper; filled with passion and a newfound energy. Tenderly Sara's tongue ran along the length of his lips, begging for entry. As he granted her access and their tongues danced together in longing, their hands seemed to take on a life of their own, maneuvering through hair, over necks and shoulders and skimming their backs. When Grissom's hands found Sara's bare back, the electricity it ignited was startling and suddenly they remembered where they were. Oxygen, too, becoming a problem, they slowly pulled apart. The arms still held tightly to each other as their foreheads met and they struggled for breath.

"I love you." He whispered.

Leaning forward, she gave him a soft touch of her lips to his before embracing him a tight hug and whispering into his ear.

"I love you too."

Greg and Catherine were watching excitedly as the music started up and the new couple began to dance.

"She still owes me a kiss." Greg said mock-bitterly. As much as he still wanted to kill Grissom, he knew that Sara had just found her happiness, so he'd be happy for her. But if Grissom did anything to hurt her again, he wouldn't even be able to find his own body.

"I don't think she's going to kiss you now. Her lips seem to be otherwise engaged." Catherine laughed as the disappointment on Greg's face.

"I need to start collecting my payments up front." He sighed.

"Get over it Greg." She quipped.

"Will you kiss me?" He begged.

"Shut up and dance with me."

**-The End-**


End file.
